


Shower With A Prince

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Rimming, Shower Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: A steamy shower waits for Carlos with a certain blond prince waiting inside...





	Shower With A Prince

Carlos sighed, rocking back in his chair. When would this class end? The teacher had been droning on about Agrabah history for the half hour and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Growing up around Jafar, he already knew more about the country that the teacher did. Especially all the dirty secrets kept within palace walls. Even school on the Isle was better than this. At least Yen Sid knew when students were bored. Then his phone buzzed. Looking at the screen he saw Chad's name.

_Hey babe whr r u?_

He rolled his eyes at the spelling. He didn't think he'd ever read a text from Chad that used correct grammar.

Quickly so the teacher didn't notice, he texted back. _In class._

The Prince's reply was immediate. _Boring! Cum hre I'm hard C._

The teen's face turned red.

_Yah, I know it's boring, Chad. But I can't just leave!_

Chad sent a sad face. _Y?_

Carlos bit his bottom lip. His two heads were at war. _Because I'm good now. I'm not allowed just leave class to have sex!_

Surprisingly, Chad didn't text him back. Maybe he understood? Or he was angry? After a few minutes, Carlos began listening to his teacher again. But then his phone buzzed again. This time when he opened it, an image appeared on the screen. One that almost made him drop his phone, and formed a rather obvious tent in his pants. The image of his boyfriend's muscular body flashed onto the screen. What annoyed him most was that he had deliberately got the tip of his cock in the frame.

Quickly another message joined it. _2_ _late babe ;P_

His treacherous limbs moved on their own as he picked up his things and silently left the room. There goes his perfect record.

He was going to fucking kill Chad for this.

The halls were empty, to his luck. But with the Tourney members returning from practice, his books covered his erection just in case. No one seemed to be around, so he swiftly made his way through the halls, careful to peek around every corner before going down them. When he finally reached Chad's corridor, a sigh of relief escaped him.

"Hey, Carlos." It was Jay. Where had he come from!?

Trying to act casual- rather unsuccessfully- Carlos turned on his heel and forced a smile. He stopped when Jay's eyebrow raised. "H-hi Jay... Practice over?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah. It ended a while ago. Where were you?"

"I had to go to class. An exam's coming up and I can't fail this one."

The Arabian nodded. For a moment, Carlos felt he was in the clear.

"You feeling ok?" Jay asked, noticing the shaking and odd look in his friend's eyes, anxious and quick. "You look... stressed..." Something told Carlos that he knew it wasn't stress. That's why a sly grin began to creep across Jay's face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. But, uh, studying." He lied.

"Oh really?" Jay teased, "But class is still going for another fifteen minutes, isn't it? Shouldn't you go back and study, Carlos?" He knew Carlos would never admit to actually answering a booty call, but teasing him was way too much fun to pass up.

The younger teen started to get flustered, but thought quickly. "Um, he let me out to get a head start on my studies." He hoped it would work.

Jay just winked at his young friend and turned on his heel. As he walked away, he said over his shoulder "Have fun _studying._ And tell Chad I said hi."

* * *

"Hey, Chad!" The De Vil called, closing the door behind him. No answer. He could hear the shower running, so Chad was definitely inside.

His little encounter with Jay had made his tense. He'd run the rest of the way. The laughing from the damn Arab didn't help.

Carlos could hear Chad whistling from the shower. He opened his mouth to call out again but stopped himself. An idea popped into his wicked little mind. Since Chad didn't know he was there, it would be the perfect time to have a little fun with the prince. He pulled out his phone and opened the camera. A villainous grin met touched his lips.

Quietly, Carlos cracked open the door to the bathroom and peered inside. The sight made his cock twitch. "Action," He whispered to himself and pressed the record button. From there, he- and his camera- could see Chad's godlike chest and sculpted body, the water trickling onto him making him glimmer. His golden locks had grown dark and fallen over his eyes. Unfortunately, the steam hid his favourite part from sight. Stupid steam. Sometimes Carlos wondered how he managed to land such a guy. Usually, people got bored with his nerdy personality, and the prince seemed to hate his very existence for a long time. If anyone, he imagined Ben would like him. He was always so kind and pushing him to do his best. But no. Chad. Maybe getting drunk at a party was a good thing. Waking up naked next to one of the hottest guys in school had scared the living shit out of him. Luckily, no one else was around as they had somehow made it back to Chad's room.

"Are you just gonna watch like a dirty little pervert, or are you gonna join me, pup? The water's warm."

Suddenly Chad was looking right at him with a cocky smile, his dark eyes locked with Carlos'. How long had he known? Did he see the phone? Surely he'd seen it.

Carlos straightened up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "H-hey, Chad..." He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sup?" The prince asked and motioned to his cock, swinging heavy between his legs. Carlos blushed.

The young teen bit his lip and stepped into the room. He hated how sly Chad could be at times. It reminded him a lot of Jay. Maybe that was the reason why the two of them could never get along?

Without saying a word Chad eagerly signalled for Carlos to join him before relaxing in the water. Chad just smiled as he watched from the corner of his eye just as the cute younger boy begin to strip. Carlos almost ripped away his shirt revealing his lean chest that was getting little more muscular every time Chad laid eyes on The boy. The prince couldn't help but lick his lips when Carlos was now standing in just his black-and-white underwear and the large bulge that threatened to tear them off. Even Carlos's bulge was getting bigger from a year ago. Carlos stripped the thin undies and showed off his perky little ass by doing a little spin, making the older teen growl.

His dick twitched again. Chad didn't know what hair style he liked on the boy; his old spikes or his new look. Either way, he couldn't wait to release his sexual urges onto the younger boy. He wished that Carlos could be his prince, but he knew that was not possible. While Auradon proudly accepts them, his parents demanded of him to bear an heir to the Charmington throne.

Carlos stepped into the shower, his back turned away from Chad's, giving the prince a mouth-watering view of the younger boy's ass. He could feel his cock begging to slide in between his cheeks then and there, but he managed to stop himself. He had Carlos all to himself and wanted to have some fun.

"Damn you're so fucking sexy," He growled, wrapping his arms around the teen and kissing down his lover's neck.

Carlos bit down on his lip and let out a soft moan, only making Chad reach down and grip his length. He twisted his head and locked lips with the older teen, feeling their tongues swirl around before Chad broke away and gently pushed him against the wall.

Chad kissed down Carlos' neck and back, following along the teen's curves and muscles. His body had gotten so defined in a few months, even more than Ben's chest. He let go of the teen's length, making him whimper at the loss. Chad began to move lower, sliding his hands down the boy's side and kissed along his spine.

A smirk snuck across his face before gripping Carlos' bubble butt. In the back of his mind, he could hear Cruella De Vil's disgusted screams. He found the soap with his hand and used it to wash his boyfriend, taking care not to touch anywhere that would please the teen, just to tease him. "C-chad!" He heard him cry. He loved teasing the villain. After putting the soap back -reluctantly- he used his hands to part Carlos' ass cheeks and sliding his tongue between them. Moans escaped his lover as he flicked across the sensitive hole.

"O-oh fuck!" Carlos moaned as Chad's tongue prodded his hole. Looking back, he could see Chad's face buried in his cheeks, making him blush.

The prince stopped licking and stood up, his pup giving another whimper of disappointment. His cock twitched when it brushed against the boy's smooth, pale skin, but it wasn't time. Not yet.

"Knees." He commanded and sat on the marble bench to the side. Obediently, Carlos did as he was told. Strangely, he was turned on when Chad used such a commanding tone.

Carlos' eyes widened when the prince's foot brushed against his junk, making him shiver at the feeling of the new sensation. He would protest, tell him to get his foot off him, had it not made him bite back a few moans as his dick throbbed. Never would he have thought a foot could feel so good. A gasp escaped him when the Prince's toes locked around his shaft and started moving up and down.

"Do you like that, pup?" Chad teased, just watching the son of Cruella squirm. "Never took you for a foot guy."

Trying not to moan, the teen bit. "I-I'm not!" However, when the blond boy started using his toes to play with his balls and throbbing head, he couldn't help but moan as his body shook with pleasure.

He was going to fucking kill Chad for this.

Chad released the boy's dick and slid his foot along his chest, then resting it in front of Carlos' face. For some reason, he thought it would be hot to see the villain sucking on his toes.

For some reason, Carlos didn't protest as he gripped the prince's foot and ran his tongue along the sole. He could hear Chad giggling.

Soon, the shower was full of chuckling. "O-ok..." Chad huffed, "Stop teasing me and just suck them."

Disgusted, Carlos just half-glared. "Do you think that I'm going to put your _toes_ in my _mouth_? I think I'd rather go find Jay." He stated. "And Jay says hi." That only seeming to anger the golden-haired prince.

"That fucker is never going near you again," Chad growled. Carlos gulped nervously as Chad reached over and picked him up, with the older boy sitting him down on his lap. Their hardened lengths rubbing together from the new position. "Know this De Vil. You are mine and mine _alone_!"

Carlos blushed when Chad leaned down and bit down on the teen's neck, with the teen leaving a slight mark of ownership. After leaning back, Chad lifted Carlos up by the waist, enough to let the mushroom head of his cock rub against the younger boy's small hole. Carlos moaned from the feeling before lightly easing himself down onto the seven-inch length below, with the teen squirming as his ass was filled.

As Carlos continued to ease himself onto his cock, Chad couldn't help but moan. "O-Oh fuck."

The son of Cinderella found himself having to stop the urge to force Carlos down in order to have his entire length in the warm tightness of the De Vil's ass. He had made that mistake during their first fuck, with Carlos refusing to speak to him for an entire week after the incident. And he wasn't going to lose the boy, even if it meant that he had to change his own ways to make Carlos happier. He moved his hands to his sides and gripped on as Carlos continued to ease his way down until he hit the base of his boyfriend's cock. With Carlos remaining in that position for a few moments until he got used to the feeling, before beginning to lightly move himself.

"Fuck." The blonde boy moaned. "You're so damn tight."

The white-haired boy fell into a rhythm as he bounced on Chad's length, enjoying the thickness filling his tight hole. He found himself moaning as the prince brought him down onto his cock with force, fucking him roughly. Even though it hurt, he enjoyed when Chad became dominant and thrust deep into him, pounding him harder and faster as he approached his orgasm. Soon, Chad lifted him off his cock before slamming back inside, pumping his load deep into the teen's ass. Carlos moaned loudly as his boyfriend's cum filled him, loving every second of it. When he was done, Carlos eased himself off and staggered under the water, cum leaking from his hole.

Chad stood up and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, again attacking his neck to leave a bright red mark.

"C-chad..."

"Yeah, pup?"

"I'm yours..."

Neither teen noticed the golden-haired king standing frozen in the doorway until he let out a scream. "Guys, what the fuck! You know you're supposed to put a tie on the door or something!" He ranted, covering his no longer innocent eyes and slamming the door. The boys could hear his muffled yells of disgust. "I don't need to see that!"


End file.
